


I'm Glad It Was You

by starchitect



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: B this one's for youuuuuu, Egil is also a dork, First Kiss, Gift Fic, M/M, Shulk is a dork, The Pocky Game, and they're in love, they're both dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchitect/pseuds/starchitect
Summary: Shulk grins lopsidedly. “Okay, I know it sounds odd, but I promise it’s really fun.” He opens the box and fishes out one of the sticks. “I bite one end, and then you bite the other end.”“And then…?”Shulk’s face reddens. “We work our way towards the middle. Whoever is the first to pull away loses.”
Relationships: Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	I'm Glad It Was You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MachineryField](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/gifts).



> Y'all this one's for my GOOD FRIEND B!!!! GO READ HIS FICS HE IS A VERY GOOD WRITER
> 
> LOVE YOU SO MUCH

“I’m going to need you to explain this… Game… To me again.”

When Shulk had suggested the two of them take a break from their lab work, this is not what Egil had in mind. As soon as he drew his attention away from the blueprints he was designing, Shulk had darted out of the room and returned with a small rectangular box. Apparently the contents of said box are a snack known as _pocky,_ and apparently there is some sort of game that Homs like to play with it. Egil still doesn’t understand it.

Shulk grins lopsidedly. “Okay, I know it sounds odd, but I promise it’s really fun.” He opens the box and fishes out one of the sticks. “I bite one end, and then you bite the other end.”

“And then…?”

Shulk’s face reddens. “We work our way towards the middle. Whoever is the first to pull away loses.”

Egil frowns. “This makes no sense. Why can’t we just eat these normally?”

“Because it’s more fun this way,” the blond insists. He smiles up at Egil somewhat nervously. “Come on, Egil, please?”

Honestly, Egil still doesn’t see the point of this. He knows Homs can be odd sometimes, but this is just...strange. And the fact that this is interrupting their work makes it an even bigger waste of time.

But the pleading look in Shulk’s eyes is just enough to rust his iron will. If it will put a smile on the young man’s face, then Egil supposes he can suffer through it. He sighs reluctantly.

“Fine. I’ll do it.”

At this, Shulk’s eyes widen, as though surprised by Egil’s response. But after a moment, he shakes his head and leaves to fetch a stepladder. Once he’s gained a few feet in height, he hesitates. Egil watches the Homs glances up at him one last time before he licks his lips and takes one end of the pocky stick into his mouth. Then, with another sigh, Egil follows suit.

It starts out slow. Shulk hardly even moves at first, but after a few seconds, he slowly nibbles on his end of the stick. He then stops and watches as Egil inches closer until their lips are barely touching, after which he quickly pulls away, completely red-faced. Egil takes that as a victory.

The second time, Shulk is a little more daring. He doesn’t let Egil do all the work, but just when their lips are about to brush, he chomps down on his end before withdrawing again. Egil has to wonder if he’s letting him win.

Shulk doesn’t start the next round right away, fidgeting with his sleeves while he chews. After swallowing, he smiles and chuckles nervously.

“Heh. You’re good at this.”

“I’m competitive,” Egil hums. “What can I say?”

And it’s now that the Machina decides that this game is _very interesting._ With Shulk being as flustered as he is, he can see why it’s so fun. He could definitely take things up a notch.

And so, Egil starts off the third round, already formulating a plan in his head. A small part of him wonders if this is a good idea, considering what he’s about to do is completely uncharted territory, but he decides to go through with it anyway. Besides, Shulk has been telling him to try new things. He can start with this. It’s a big leap, but it’ll be fine. Probably.

As expected, Shulk is about to pull away, but before he can, Egil stops him. In one swift movement, he leans forward and presses their lips together. It feels amazing, until in one not-so-swift movement, Shulk tries to back up in shock, only to nearly tumble off the stepladder before Egil scrambles to catch him. Now, he has his hands on Shulk’s waist while Shulk looks up at him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks, and Egil’s brain shuts down.

He looks _really cute_ like that.

Egil decides to kiss him again.

This time, Shulk follows his lead, leaning into his touch, and every second thought Egil had has been thrown out the window. This kiss, however, doesn’t last as long as he would have liked, as Shulk cuts it short. He’s breathing rather heavily, Egil notes. Homs must have much weaker lungs than Machina. How utterly disappointing.

He’ll have to be careful not to cause Shulk to suffocate.

 _“Wow,”_ Shulk breathes, and suddenly Egil’s thoughts are broken. He quirks an eyebrow.

“That’s it? Just _‘wow’?”_

The blond chuckles and looks down, fidgeting with his sleeves again. “Sorry, it’s just…” His blush deepens. “This is the first time I’ve kissed anyone.”

“Oh?”

Shulk nods. “Yeah.”

Ah. So that was his first kiss. Ever. In his entire life. Egil vaguely remembers Shulk telling him that one's first kiss is important. People always want theirs to be with somebody special, so they often wait until they meet the right person. It's a bit odd, but endearing nonetheless.

And Egil's just taken Shulk's first kiss for the sake of his own selfish agenda. Oh dear. Maybe he shouldn't have done that. Shulk was probably waiting to have his first kiss until he met someone he wanted to share it with. Now he'll never get that chance.

Egil steps away from the Homs like he's been burned, worry quickly etching creases into his face.

"Forgive me, Shulk. I do not know what came over me. I— I should not have done that. That was incredibly inconsiderate of me."

He's such a fool. How could he have thought that was an acceptable thing to do? Shulk probably hates him now. He should probably go before he makes things worse.

He turns to leave, but before he can put anymore distance between them, Shulk hastily takes his arm. He's...smiling?

"I'm not mad, Egil. I promise. You didn't do anything wrong."

He...what?

Egil slowly inches back toward Shulk, still not convinced.

"Are you sure...?"

"Of course," comes Shulk's easy answer. "In fact..."

He looks up at him before hooking his arms around Egil’s neck and kissing him affectionately. Egil blinks in surprise.

“I’m glad it was you.”

Ah. That is...interesting information. Despite his brain short-circuiting, Egil finds it in himself to smile.

"I see. That is...quite a relief to hear."

Shulk chuckles at his response. When their lips meet again, Egil happily hums into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday uwu <3 Thanks for dragging me aboard the S.S. Shegil it's an honor to be a part of the crew


End file.
